universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Steven Star/Confirmed Characters/Dealing with suggestion and issues
I got a announce today, I decide to confirmed two more characters in the Second Era of Elites. By the beta version of the first Elite's screen, Squall Leonhart and Samurai Jack are confirmed in the Next Era. Also, I decide to now chnage the First Empty Slots rules. *6 Confirmed Fighters *4 Empty Slot Choose *3 Mysterious Special Guests Speaking of Empty Slots, I decide to “sadly” point out a few problem with my suggestion I dealt with. I’m not trying to shit of your opinion, I just entire stopping myself from being in a mind crush or other decides of my rules. *1. Toshi (American Dad) (Stocking Rose) - I’m going to be honest, I pretty much give up of American Dad. It is because I felt as the newer episodes are mediocre or bad. I can’t just made Toshi’s moveset just about his roles in World of Lawl RP. (We’re all know how that work for Rosa and Fiona. *sigh* -_-). I’m now shitty on Toshi nor any American Dad characters (not counting a few other.), I’m just can’t get into American Dad and not bothering to use my fastary. *2. Princess Luna (MLP:FiM) (Stocking Rose) - While I maybe a brony myself. It’s risky to do a moveset for the materials Luna has for a few appearance. I’m worried about hitting a wall for her, and this is something I need to avoid with making my moveset, especially those who I like. *3. Zero (Megaman X) (Stocking Rose) - John alright did it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UaKNvtZO5IM *4. Dean Ambrose (WWE) (Kenneth1chase) - I like Dean Ambrose, in fact, I want him underrated after he broke away from The Shield. However, I has a limit for series characters. Since I has Roman Regins and Bray Wyatt, I can’t added anyone WWE superstars anymore. I don’t want to felt like doing the same series characters, especially when those nerds that complain and too many series characters in one game. (Jon Watson >:( ). So only 2 characters in the same series in Elite Warriors, Sorry Ambrose. *5. Nah (Fire Emblem) (Kenneth1chase) - I maybe a big fans of Fire Emblem: Awakening, and might added another one, but I do have a limit when Fire Emblem movesets. I know I made those units pages in the old wikis, but to be honest, I has a hard time with Chrom once. While Nah is a Manakete, doing a movesets for a units main forced is turning into a dragon for battling is not enough materials. *6. James McCloud (MegaToon1234) - I’m not a character that didn’t have no material for a movesets. Beside, he’s like his son, Fox. I’m not bothering with that. *7. Sticks the Jungle Badge (MegaToon1234) - I don’t hate Sticks, I just don’t felt that she interest to me. I only watch bit and piece of Sonic BOOM and she’s not kicking me. That, and I honestly don’t want to do a Sonic character. I just getting board about this series, after playing Scatters Crystal for the 3DS. *8. Jetpack Guy (Club Penguin) (WageGannon6) - I’m uninterested about Club Penguins, that is all. :| *9. Arthur (Sherk the Third) (Unknown User) - While I find Sherk the Third a guilty pressure, I don’t felt like Arthur have so much materials for a moveset. I pretty fine doing Sherk (Which ARC already did) and the other, but just not him. *10. Balloon Boy (Five Night at Freddy’s) (Unknown User) - Wut? I don’t really know who this toy characters is. I know that there a lot of FNaF’s characters like Freddy and the other, but why? Now then, I don’t mind taking suggestion, but I will take my rules (that’s I made in sometime.) on now to my standby. I still holding a list of Empty Slot suggestions that are not on the list. Now you some serious business. If you heard the news, I attacked Stocking. This is because I dealt with a few things inside my dark mind. I don’t like this routes of hates you all alway did, by obsession it. Hate is a drug, taking too much of it is a bad way to deal with your problem. What did hating and rating on The John Show a sign to snap Collaterale1’s mind. If he didn’t listen to your guys, don’t bother with it, just simply as there. I don’t want to hear your complain over and over again. It’s annoyed and made me want to walk away from your sense. Just because you don’t someone getting murder like Watson, didn’t mean shit. Do to really think putting too much hate into The John Show or many other will made it go away? No, it will not. (I should also remind you that John is not getting pay for making his episodes.). I felt like Skapokon reviewing The John Show was the biggest mistake he did now. I’m trying to clear my mind and try to forget about this issues. Until then, don’t try to bother with me. My heart and mind is already in pain. Category:Blog posts